


Trail Dust

by Gnome781



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnome781/pseuds/Gnome781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short piece written in responce to the Anonymous M7 Kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trail Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous M7 Kink meme response:  
> I've never done one of these before, but I figured I love the prompt and adore Ezra, so what the heck I'll give it a shot! :)
> 
> Prompt: the man with the fancy duds: anything at all involving Ezra undressing or being undressed :) a drabble about how prettily he removes his hat would do, or else that whole other scenario you just thought of.  
> 

  
*~*~*  
The best thing about traveling on a hot dusty trail ride with Ezra was that the fastidious gambler always insisted on washing off as soon as they finished making camp. Nothing quite compared to watching as clever fingers slowly slid off those fancy clothes, teasing buttons apart and revealing the smooth silky looking skin. It was always a pure joy to see trickles of water caressing over an erotic arch of neck, down to the sensuous dip of his collarbone and across wide planes of surprisingly toned chest and stomach muscles. Yes there were definite pleasures to be had that set a mind to ease after a long hard ride with the southerner; even if his sweet mouth never stopped complaining.


End file.
